clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MechaBlaze/New Card Ideas for clash royale
New Card Ideas for Clash Royale Clash Royale has a diverse amount of cards. However, there a few cards which are overpowered or really annoying to deal with. Some of the ideas are made for countering overpowered untis. Other ideas are to change the overall metagame. Here are all the card ideas which I have thought about. 'Idea 1: Rocketeer ' Description: The Rocketeer shoots rocket based projectiles. The more damage she does, the faster her hit speed becomes. Offensive Strategy: Rocketeer can be used to take down tanks as she increases her hit speed every time she does 500 damage. The starting reload time is 1.1 sec and the max reload speed is 0.8 sec. This unit can be used as a distraction/offensive unit. Placing behind tanks is a viable strategy as she can take out troops that are trying to take down the tank unit. It can be used as a split lane push card as her reload speed can take out undefended towers. Defensive Strategy: Rocketeer is a good counter against tanks as she can deal huge chunks of damage in a short period of time. It is also be good against Hog Rider as it can shoot relatively fast and kill the hog rider before it reaches the tower (assuming the rocketeer is at maximum hit speed). Countering the Rocketeer: Rocketeer is a glass cannon and doesn’t have as much hitpoints as the musketeer. Example counters against the Rocketeer is Mini-Pekka (Glass Cannon) ,Barbarians (Multiple units) or Fireball (Spell damage). Statistics: Stats for Level 1 Rocketeer Rocketeer: 5 Elixir Legendary card Arena 7 Range: 5.5 Hitpoints: 508 Damage: 130 per shot 1.1 second firing speed ~ 0.8 second firing speed (500 damage to reduce hit speed by 0.1) 'Idea 2: Flare Spell' Description: Redirects troops to where the flare is placed. The flare can also be placed on a single enemy unit so that everyone target it. This spell can only be placed on you territory or at the bridge. Offensive Strategy: Flare Spell can be used to redirect troops on your territory. You can use this card offensively by redirecting all troops to another lane to confuse your opponents. This means that you can pretend to set up a push in a lane and move it over to another lane. Defensive Strategy: Flare Spell can be used to redirect troops to enemy units. The spell can be also placed on a single unit which every troop will focus on. This means that if the flare spell is placed on a unit, every unit on the battlefield will ignore every unit and target that single unit. Countering the Flare Spell: Freeze, Fireball, AoE (Splash) Units or Air units (depending on the circumstances) can be used to take out troops redirected under the spell. The flaw to the spell is that your troops will bunch up together, making an easy target for splash damage units or spells. Waiting for the opponent to use the spell is another counter method. You can wait until the opponent uses his spell and then you can plan a course of action. You can also use pull techniques where you can redirect troops using certain units. This makes dealing with pushes a bit more manageable. Split lane pushing might also be an effective method as the opponent can only attack a single lane, even with the spell at hand. Statistics: Flare spell: 4 Elixir Legend card Arena 7 7.5 Range Lasts for 10 seconds Spell only work on your territory. 'Idea 3: Frostbite Spell' Description: Frostbite spell makes flying units ground units. It can be used to counter lava hound and other air units. Offensive Strategy: This spell is used to make flying units ground units, so you can deal with lava hound or minion horde while attacking with ground units only. This means that flying unit become ground units and your ground units can attack them for a few seconds. When deployed on a enemy tower, the tower will receive slower retargeting for the full effect of the spell. Defensive Strategy: Frostbite spell can be used defensively to deal with (example pushes) Balloon Giant or a Minion Horde Miner combo. The spell will make the air unit a ground unit and during this time period, you can use different troops to take the air units out. Countering the Frostibe Spell: Spliting units is good against frostbite spell as the opponent has to use it against one lane. Sending your troops when your opponent doesn't have acess to the spell is also a good counter. Statistics: Frostbite spell 4 Elixir Epic card Arena 8 3.0 range Lasts for 4 seconds Can be placed anywhere on the map. 'Idea 4: Gravestone Digger' Description: Digs up graves of the fallen enemy. When he digs up a certain number, he gives you 1 free elixir. Offensive Strategy: The gravestone digger is used to dig up graves of fallen units. Enemy units will spawn graves when killed. When a certain number of graves are dug up, a free elixir is awarded. This can be used to give you an elixir advantage. Defensive Strategy: Gravestone digger can be used to get an advantage over enemy pushes. When enemy units die, the gravestone digger can dig up the graves to give you some elixir back. Countering the Gravestone Digger: Tombstone digger doesn’t have fast attack speed so it it easy to counter. Surrounding him or distracting him in some way helps to take him out. Try not to let your enemy utilise him too much as it can give the opponent the advantage. Statistics: Arena 2 Slight ranged attack (1.5 range) Level 4 Epic 750 hitpoints Damage: 173 1.4 second firing speed Time of digging: 1.3 seconds Amount to get free elixir: Light troops: (Ex. Skeletons, Goblins, Minions ) 4 graves Medium troops: (Ex. Mega Minion, Musketeer , Witch ) 3 graves Mini Tank: (Ex. Valkyrie , Prince , Bowler ) 2 graves Tank: (Ex. Giant , P.E.K.K.A , Giant Skeleton ) 1 grave Here are some card ideas which I thought of. Please comment down below if there is an unbalance in card strength or some stat chages that you would like to adress. Thank you for your time reading this post. Category:Blog posts